yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuro RETIRED
'First Name' Kuro 'Last Name' Inoue 'IMVU Name' Deptho 'Nicknames' Baka, Bakachin, Shinshen for Aijin's use Age D.O.B - 11/20/2117 Age - 18 Gender Male 'Height' 6'0 'Weight' 159 lbs 'Blood type' B+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Kuro is the quiet, shy type. He blushes at just about everything and would follow those he trusts to death. He is happy with his current life, if he did have any hardships, he would turn to his group. His appearance makes others underestimates him but they are always surprised by the way he incorporates Kabuki into his movements, turning fighting into a dance, both stunning and deadly. Although he does not fight much, when he does, he is completely focused. When he's focused he turns into a beast, his usually complacent attitude completely does a 360 and if he does not do a good job with the task at hand, he can be emotional about it for days. to come 'Clan & Rank' Intel for The Zugaikotsu Group 頭蓋骨 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Host, Intelligence 'Fighting Stlye' Kendo Grade 3rd Dan 'Weapon of Choice' Dobari Shinai Allies/Enemies N/A 'Background' Kuro was just adequate, he liked it that way, it kept his parents focused on his older siblings, stopped them from nagging and kept attention off of him at school. His life was perfectly normal except the fact that he hid his technical genius under his shaggy unkempt hair. He came from a large family of seven, he was the middle child and always forgotten, he didn't mind though, he never minded anything, ever. Kuro was raised in a traditional Japanese setting, because his mother owned a Dojo that had been handed down, ten generations, his parents believed that out of respect for their ancestors they should do things in the old ways. So Kuro was always in kimonos and Yukatas and forced to go to watch traditional Japanese dance such as Odori and Kabuki Theatre. In the days he would train at Kendo with his father and at nights he would hibernate in his room, he needed quiet and space to code and hack and be fantastic with his computer. He found this was his niche and the fact that it was his secret made him happy, he would use it to his advantage one day and show all the ones that underestimated him. When he entered high school his parents forced him to cut his hair because he was coming of the age where he would be suitable for marriage and they refused to set him up with his current look back then. Who knew he was a bishi, he disliked the attention and everybody wanting a piece of him, he wasn't used to it. The final straw came when his parents tried to force him into a marriage with some overindulged barbie doll, he had to leave. In the middle of the night he snuck out and headed for the place where rules were abandoned and he knew he would be free to do as he pleased. There he got a job working for a man called Aijin, he had him as a host and as an accountant in all of his businesses. He was amazed at how much this man had done at such a young age, he saw him as an inspiration at that point he didn't know that he would be part of his gang in the future. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairmen Tasanagi ' 'OdaKeyome (talk) 00:11, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Retired Bio